Mariquitaman
Mariquitaman (マリキータマン) is a Ladybug chojin. 'About' (More to Come) 'Story' (More to Come) 'Techniques' Mariquita Flip: 'Mariquitaman first fly up into the sky with his wing. Then he flip into a nosedive and perform a powerful headbutt onto the opponent. '''Mariquita Flying: '''By using his wing, Mariquitaman can fly into the sky and escape from ground attack or perform powerful aerial attacks. If the opponent grab onto him, he can rapidly spin himself to escape. '''Rorschach Dot: '''Mariquitaman can control the splotches on his body to combine into an image that reveal his opponent's innermost thought. Such as a Black Flame for Curry Cook (representing the anger for losing his friends), the face of Kinnikuman Zebra's best friend, Zebra Kid, or Kinnikuman Soldier's face (representing Brocken Jr.'s inability to win a match without relying upon someone else for motivation). 'Coccinelli Twister: 'A standing submission hold. Mariquitaman first climb on the opponent's back and use his leg to hold on to it. Then he put one of the opponent's arm into an armlock. Mariquitaman the pull the opponent's upper body to damage it. In the battle with Curry Cook, Mariquitaman pull it so hard that he nearly tear open Curry Cook's left side. '''Mimic Needle: '''Mariquitaman can sprout spike out of his back to attack the opponent. But the center of his back in completely bare, so the opponent can attack there. 'Hadda Beetle Crusher : '''Mariquitaman perform a Reverse Body Slam onto the opponent, his Mimic Needle help him cause more damage to his opponent. '''Wing Bookend: '''When the opponent tries to attack the spikeless place of his Mimic Needle, Mariquitaman opens his wing then closes wing to damage his opponent similar to a bear trap. '''Ladybug Wing Sword (天道羽根抜刀): '''Using the sharp end of his wing, Mariquitaman use it to cut the opponent. In the battle with Curry Cook, Mariquitaman use this technique to finish him, cut him in half. '''Mariquita Wing: '''By open his wing, Mariquitaman can easily escape from any attacks that happen on his back or on air such as Muscle Inferno. In the battle with Zebra, by using this technique, Mariquitaman easily changed the course of Muscle Inferno and escape. When Zebra use the S.T.F, Mariquitaman open his wing and cut Zebra's torso to escape '''Executioner Suplex: '''An aerial move. On the air, Mariquitaman flown around to the opponent's back, then he grab both their arm and perform a Cross-arm Suplex. '''Mariquita Picaresque Guillotine: '''An escape technique, when the opponent's perform a suplex-like attack, Mariquitaman flips himself back-to-back to his opponent's. Then he grabs both their arm and slam into the canvas. In the battle with Zebra, he uses this technique to escape from Zebra's Chickenwing Suplex. '''Rorschach Influence: '''By using his Rorschach Dot, Mariquitaman can spread his dot on the opponent for different effect. Such as when fighting Zebra, Mariquitaman spread his dot onto Zebra's body, bring out Dark Zebra. '''Sheltering Pupa: '''Mariquitaman cover his entire body with armor that look like pupa. The armor is very tough: when Dark Zebra punches it, his fist bounces off and damage himself. '''Mariquita Molting: '''After using Sheltering Pupa, Mariquitaman can shed and slip out of his Pupa armor. '''Mariquita Pupa Two-Fold Kill: '''A combination technique. First, Mariquitaman uses Sheltering Pupa to grab the opponent in a double overhook hold. Then, using Mariquita Molting, he slip out of his armor. Finally, Mariquitaman holds the shell that hold on the opponent then fly up and perform a suplex to both the opponent and the discarded shell. '''Wing Wrapping Shut: '''A counter technique. When the opponent attack Mariquitaman's back, he can release a thin, transparent film behind his wing to envelop the opponent, preventing them from attacking. '''Wing Wrapping Brain Crusher: '''After using Wing Wrapping Shut onto the opponent, Mariquitaman proceed to fly up, carrying his opponent behind then proceed to slam the opponent's head to the corner pole. '''Mariquita Helicoptero: '''Mariquitaman firsts get behind the opponent's back, then grabs both their arm and leg. Then using his Mariquita Wing to fly up, Mariquitaman proceed to dive into ground, slam the opponent's chest to the canvas. '''Mariquita Deadly Ride: '''Mariquitaman's strongest move. First, Mariquitaman grabs both the opponent's arm then take them into the sky. In the air, Mariquitataman use his legs to grab and fold the opponent. Finally, Mariquitaman drives him and the opponent's into the canvas, broke both their arm and femurs. '''Glorious Sanction Crash: '''A double suplex done with Mariquitaman's assistance. A modified version of the Mariquita Pupa Two-Fold Kill.' Omegaman Aristera does a suplex hold on Mariquitaman, who's already locked down the opponent's arms with a double overhook hold. '''Ascension Gimlet: '''Omegaman Aristera and Mariquitaman enter a drill-like formation, with Omegaman Aristera's back hand acting as the drill itself. '''Glorious Graveyard Splash: '''Mariquitaman swings Aristera with his Omega Hand fully extended. A two-person version of Aristera's Four Finger Splash technique. '''Glorious Eventail: '''While on their opponent's back, Aristera and Marquitaman place their opponent into a leg lock and tug on their opponent's arms, making a full body submission tag attack. '''Grudge Mimic Needle: '''Aristera chucks Mariquitaman back first, hoping to impale their opponent with Mariquitaman's mimic needles. '''Brains Shutdown Bomber: '''Mariquitaman holds his opponent in place, while Aristera does a powerful lariat to the head. 'Career Information' ;Win/Loss Record (Single) *X Omegaman Aristera (Omega Catastrophe Drop) *O Haroldman (Ladybug Wing Sword) *O Curry Cook (Ladybug Wing Sword) *O Kinnikuman Zebra (Mariquita Deadly Ride) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag-Team) *X Full Metal Jackets (Napalm Combination on Mariquitaman, followed by Ataru's Muscle Spark on Omegaman Aristera 'Trivia' *'Laugh: "Kyami Kyami" '''References 'Navigation' Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Characters from Omega Centauri Category:Six Spears of Omega Centauri